Redemption
by machievelli
Summary: When the Rebellion chronicled in the Book Insurrection happened, some Officers refused to kill other humans. Now on the other side of the Federation they face another enemy, not to mention those who still call them traitor.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This work is ten years old. I had written it without bothering to ask David Weber or Steve White, but it was set during the period chronicled in 'Insurrection'. I based it on a premise only briefly glanced at by those authors.

Whenever a civil war starts, you have a brief period at the start where the officers of your military are faced with a choice. Go with your heart, or go with your orders. The basic premise for this came from the movie Ironclads, where a junior enlisted man broke up the powder train to destroy the Newport News dockyard, later used to rebuild what later became CSS _Virginia _ Of Monitor and Merrimac fame. His reasoning was simple; that people he knew and liked might be killed when the powder destroyed the dock.

In Insurrection, a captain named Li Han placed her ship between two superdreadnoughts and other ships that might have been rebels, defying them to kill her.

What I considered was this: what if an entire battle group at the start of that war refused to merely blast the 'rebels' as ordered? Then instead of going over to the rebels, they returned, and told their superiors they would refuse this patently illegal order?

In real life, what would happen is the military would expend a few rounds of ammo on each of them, and go on as if these idiots were secondary.

But what if they didn't get that chance?

If that intrigues you, read on.

Redemption

"A navy is essentially and necessarily aristocratic. True as may be the political principals for which we are now contending they can never be practically applied or even admitted on board ship, out of port, or off soundings. This may seem a hardship, but is nevertheless the simplest of truths. Whilst the ships sent forth by the Congress may and must fight for the principles of human life and republican freedom, the ships themselves must be ruled and commanded at sea under a system of absolute despotism."

(John Paul Jones in a letter dated 14 September 1775, directed to the Naval Committee of the First Continental Congress.)


	2. COnfrontation

Confrontation

'Energy bends the bow, timing releases the Arrow

Sun Tzu, 'The Ancient Art of War'

From the Super-Dreadnought _Pinotubo, _he could see the other 29 ships. Like leashed hounds, the ships of Battlegroup 7 waited beyond the Armorplast of the ports for Runningfox's orders. Super-Dreadnoughts, battlecruisers, cruisers and destroyers, More powerful than any fleet sent to smash the Rigellians during ISW3.

Gathered together here, to smash humans.

Rear Admiral Martin Runningfox read the orders from Fleet Central again, then leaned back in his chair. While almost 100 years old, the anti-gerone treatments available to the fleet caused him to look like a man in his late thirties. His high cheekbones, slightly slanted eyes, and long raven black hair shouted his Native American genes. The tooled leather band around his head holding his shoulder length hair, and shoulder flash told of the planet of his birth, Dineh.

And where, he mused, would Dineh stand in this? He read again the blunt précis sent by ONI, the Office of Naval Intelligence, along with the orders he now agonized over. Impeaching Ladislaus Skorning had been bad enough. But the diatribe the Corporate Worlders had added to it had been nothing less than explosive. It was almost, he froze at the thought, almost as if they _wanted_ the Fringe to rebel.

When that message arrived, the people of Dineh would be again reminded of almost 400 years of promises made then broken by the old United States of North America. Of treaties that gave the enemy everything, and gave them nothing, rammed down their throats by superior military force, or manipulated laws.

Of even more centuries of having been scattered among the stars. Of trying to fit in on Heart Worlds where old national and racial ties were until recently considered 'quaint' and old fashioned. On Corporate Worlds where God is the time-clock.

It had been only 100 years ago that they had finally been able to settle on Dineh. Fifty tribes from all of the Americas, now tribes in more than name once again. Free to run the deserts, mountains, forests and jungles. Free to live in the old ways, to hunt without permits. Free to dance the old dances, sing the old songs, speak the old speech without ridicule or censure. To throw away the trappings of a society that had tried to stifle and absorb them.

Or as he had, to accept those strictures only because doing so allowed him to protect the lands he loved. When a Dineh survey ship had discovered massive amounts of almost every strategic ore in their three asteroid belts, they had dealt again with the Corporate worlds. No threats, no blandishment had swayed the tribal council. Dineh was probably the only planet with Skywatch set in the asteroid belts themselves to stop 'entrepreneurs' from doing a little freelance mining without permission. It was probably the only Skywatch manned entirely by their own people too.

And with orders such as this, what did the Corporate worlds intend to do to Dineh? Force them to allow the mining after 'pacifying' them?

Dineh would rebel if it came to that. They would rebel if they knew these orders had been given. As surely as their ancestors had fought on. As those ancestors did, they would lose, but they would not surrender. And if he were there, there would be no questions. He would ride his lights into the battle, and die in it.

But the thought was acid.

If he was willing to do so for his own home, how was Durendal, five transits distant, a primary choke point that lead eventually to Dineh itself, any different?

He pressed the call button.

"Sir?" Commander Voorhees, his Chief of Staff, entered.

"All captains meeting in one hour. See to it."

The captains of his Battlegroup were seated when he entered. When most Admirals enter a room, there is a great deal of snapping to. But not here. No one shouted, no one snapped to attention when he came in, and regardless of what Fleet protocol said, that was as he wished. He'd talked with each Captain when they had joined his Battlegroup. His comments had been that if they paid more attention to details that assured their ship's efficiency, and less to his presence, he'd be satisfied.

He sat, keying in the data pad in front of him. "Gentlemen and ladies, we have received orders. Captain Raspegie brought a sealed binder from Cimmaron." The Captain of the battlecruiser _Rapier _nodded. "I assume you have all read them?" They looked back at him, grim.

'TO; OFFICER COMMANDING BG7, GLASGOW SYSTEM

FROM; CINC TFN WITCINSKI

YOU ARE TO PROCEED AT BEST SPEED TO THE DURENDAL SYSTEM. THERE YOU WILL ACT TO SUPPRESS POSSIBLE REBELLION AMONG THE FRINGE SYSTEMS. ONCE YOU HAVE ASSURED THE LOYALTY OF DURENDAL SKYWATCH/ FRONTIER BASE DURENDAL, YOU WILL PROCEED ALONG WARPLINE LANCELOT, BEDEVERE, SANDHURST, DANZIG, SANDHURST, ALFRED, JF-12, GRIFFIN, MANTICORE, NEY, BONAPARTE.

ANY REBEL FACTIONS ENCOUNTERED ARE TO BE PUT DOWN WITH ALL DISPATCH.

SINCE THIS MAY MEAN COMBAT, ALL WEAPONS ARE FREE. ROE ARE RED 1, I REPEAT RED 1.

WHILE A PEACEFUL SOLUTION IS ACCEPTABLE AND DESIRED, ALL REBEL FORCES MUST BE DISARMED OR DESTROYED. ANY FORCE DEEMED NECESSARY BY YOU TO CARRY OUT THIS DIRECTIVE IS ACCEPTABLE TO THIS COMMAND.

MARINE LANDING FORCE 8, ABOARD COMBAT TRANSPORTS BLACK KETTLE AND VICTORIO WITH ESCORTS ARE TO RENDEZVOUS WITH YOU ON 18 MARCH IN DURENDAL, ENTRY THROUGH WARPLINE FROM CIMMARON. THE MARINES ABOARD ARE KNOWN TO BE LOYAL, AND WILL SUPPLY MARTIAL LAW GARRISONS.

SIGNED WITCINSKI, CINCTF

BY DIRECTION JOACHIM BELARIUS, MINISTER OF DEFENSE

Runningfox set the pad down, looking at them. Good men and women. He would have to thrust them into this fire. It is an ill known dichotomy to the people of any society that maintains a military that the officers, men and women in direct physical control of the actual implements of governmental violence, are almost always the last to suggest a military solution. They know all too well the cost of even a successful surgical strike far better than their political masters. Unlike those masters, who saw only what they wanted, and unlike the public, with their ritualized and glorified versions of what happened, they would have to get down in the blood. "I made available to all of you copies of the ONI estimates. Has anyone not read them?"

There was silence. The estimate had been marked 'Flag Eyes Only. Not to be disseminated to other ranks'. He'd broken a dozen regulations by handing them that.

"Now, in light of the estimate, and our orders, are there any comments?"

"Orders are orders, sir." Captain Kalenski, of the Super Dreadnought _Eiger_ replied. A citizen of New Detroit.

"Christ on a crutch, Ski, that's just like a good Nazi." Snapped Captain Shanna Bar Joni of Zion, Captain of the Super-Dreadnought_ Minya Konku._ "What kind of insane orders send us into one of our own systems with wartime ROEs? "

"She's right, Serge." Captain Lillienthal of the Planet Donegal, Commander of the Destroyer _Jaguar _cut off the SD Captain's retort. "These orders are a disaster waiting to happen. Tell me true, Sergei, have ye thought about what they say? Are ye going to butcher a bunch of civilians because of those orders? Are ye going to put your boot on their necks and make them bow to the Sassenachs because of orders?" His fingers brushed his sleeve. "Are ye gonna kill a ship manned with people in the same uniform because their captain refuses to submit to these same orders?"

Kalenski bit his lip, silent. The argument was inescapable. ROEs, Rules of Engagement, were broken into three colors. green, amber, and red, and broken into four divisions. Four, the lowest in any series, with least allowance for firing, with one the highest. Green was standard peacetime, with little or no threat, or when the Fleet wished to appear as unthreatening as possible. Amber was more serious, where the chances of combat were greater, but the fleet still held the leash.

Red, was war or just short of it. Red one, usually used only during war, or when war was imminent put every weapon on alert, and had fingers on the trigger, with the slack taken out of it. All you would need is a single targeting system going up on an enemy vessel, hell, just the suspicion, and missiles would fly. The peace, always fragile in the best of times, had just been put in the hands of the least stable captain out there with these orders.

"Our resident leprechaun has hit the nail firmly on the head, people." Runningfox looked them over. Heart Worlder, Corporate Worlder, Fringer. There was supposed to be no politics in the fleet, 'the fleet is our home' was a catch-phrase bandied about by the upper echelons, and perhaps that is what had caused this madness. The fleet was an instrument of policy, and titles meant nothing.

Unfortunately, titles mattered a great deal, since Fringer and Corporate Worlder were enemies on the economic and political front as surely as the Arachnids had been. Maybe soon to be enemies in war as well. "These orders are an open invitation to the worst any of us can imagine doing. David said it well. Ever since the last 'reapportionment', the Fringe has been out for what they deserve. Amalgamation means it's going to happen again people. Who here is willing to force humans to obey a government that won't even guarantee their rights?"

"The Assembly-" Kalenski began.

"Is dead man!" Lillienthal snapped. "It was madness when they tried to ram the Amalgamation down the Fringe's throat! As if the Fringe couldn't see it coming again! It took us almost one hundred and fifty _years _to break the stranglehold of the fifty Corporate Worlds." Everyone flinched at the term 'us'.

"But they wouldn't back down, not if it meant giving up their deathgrip. Well that grip was what did the Assembly in. It died when those Corporate World bastards and their synchophants killed Moira McTaggart, to gut the opposition. It was murdered as sure as she was."

"But David, we have our orders." Commodore Eric Von Wirth said softly. A New Zuricher, commanding BG 7s' Super-Dreadnoughts. "We cannot in good conscience disobey them."

"Is that so?" Lillienthal stood. Short, barely 1.4 meters tall, he towered over them. "I hate to use the word, but I must. How many of you others might consider mutiny if these orders are followed to the letter?" He raised his own hand defiantly. The officers looked around, then slowly Shanna Bar Joni's hand joined his. Only five other hands joined his. Surprisingly, one of them was Commodore Blandsley, Commander of the Battlecruiser screen. He was from Kennedy. A_ Heartworlder_.

Lillienthal glared at the ones that had not raised their hands. "Now, you all know the compositions of your own bloody crews. How many of you think that just possibly there are junior officers aboard your own ships that just might mutiny if we try to force the issue?" More hands, more than half of the Battlegroup this time. Ominously, five of the Battlecruisers, and three of the Super-Dreadnoughts were represented. Enough to assure a choice slice of hell for everyone in the room.

Lillienthal sighed. "And," he said softly, "How many of you think it would be easier to kill your own crewmen, friends and associates on your own or the other ships? Are ye willing to kill me if it comes to that Eric? Sergei? Or Shanna, or the Commodore? Every squadron in the fleet is just like this one, most over half Fringer. A lot of them are completely Fringer. Worse yet, how many of you think the Corporate Worlders on your own ships will stand by and let you refuse orders if you decide not to obey them? How many of us will die in either case?

"This Battlegroup and the fleet itself will be gutted by a mutiny, and if there is a rebellion, what makes you think the rebels won't fight? Because these orders don't leave them much of a choice. All they're missing is Judge Lynch and the drumhead court martial. If there isn't a real rebellion out there when we get there, there will be one as sure as Ireland is green if we do.

"Because the only option they will see that they have left with this situation is rebellion, and that, sure as hell is going to be called treason."

Runningfox sighed, tapping the table as he spoke. "Do any of you think for a moment that the rebels this report anticipates haven't figured this out?" He held up the orders. "Or that other fleet warships out there haven't already made their choice? With a lag time of five months, only a fool would have ignored the possibility. How many of those ships will be prepared to fire simply because they think we will?"

He stood, a bear in human clothing. "Whatever else the Assembly might accuse them of, these are humans we're facing. Not Tabbies, not Rigelians, not Arachnids. Humans."

He looked from face to face. His voice was placid. "How far are you willing to go to maintain the peace? Are you willing to nuke them?" The faces around the table blanched. Almost 200 years before, the entire Rigelian race had been destroyed because of their inability to even consider surrender. Seven of their claimed star systems had settlements, planets capable of supporting life, bases, etc. 14 life centers expunged with nuclear fire from orbit, rather than fight through them house to house, street to street.

Estimates had placed human casualties if they had tried at eight or nine million. Too many to accept. So the fleet, Orion and Human together, had dropped enough ordinance on each to slaughter a dozen planets. Overkill with a vengeance. The Gorm and Ophiuchi had refused to assist, something Humans had first considered moral cowardice. But they had finally understood only after Kaliswah itself was glowing with nuclear fires. An estimated 19 _billion _Rigelians. All dead now. Their planets would be safe to settle on sometime in the next century for humanity.

The Vestrii, that odd masked alien race, unaffected by anything as minor as gamma radiation, had already begun settlements as allowed for by treaty. Recently, mankind had gotten a reprieve from their purported damnation. Two pre-industrial colony worlds of the Rigelians still lived.

Unfortunately, their racial madness was still unabated.

Less than 80 years ago, the Arachnids had proven just as dangerous and recalcitrant. Worse yet, communications had proven impossible, more from completely different ways of thinking than lack of trying. Another dozen planets, an estimated 30 or 40 trillion beings this time. These planets died as gigatonnes of anti-matter warheads struck at them. None of those would be safe for a millennium, if then.

And humanity had yet another race on its conscience.

"Tell me," Runningfox asked conversationally. "If I have to blast a dozen ships out of orbit at Durendal, is that covered by these orders?

"If I order the destruction of Durendal Skywatch, is that covered?" The men and women were silent, but he wasn't through yet.

"If I have to drop a demonstration nuke in the desert north of Roncesvalles, is that valid? If I have to then drop one on the city itself to 'subdue' them, is that acceptable?"

Suddenly his voice went from calm to fury. "And if I have to do the same in each of the nine systems listed, kill seven or eight million humans, is that covered?" He snatched up the pad, slamming it against bulkhead with enough force to shatter the casing.

"And when I die, and stand before the Great Spirit with those millions of dead on my conscience, who among you thinks he will say, 'You followed your orders, you did what was right'!"

Runningfox turned toward the bulkhead, the muscles in his back clenched in fury. Finally he turned back, calm once more. "We have _our_ orders. All well and good. _My_ orders are as follows. First, call together all of of your officers, and tell them what these orders say. If they don't already know, I don't want rumors to blow them out of proportions. I want any chance of mutiny nipped in the bud. Have them pass on what I'm telling you now to their subordinates.

"When you do, tell them that my orders are as follows. We are going to proceed into Durendal as ordered. Once there, we will try to convince any rebellious units to surrender without violence.

"_My _ROEs are Green 4. We will not fire unless actively threatened, and that will be my decision, not yours. I don't care who fires first, us, them, whoever. If a ship fires, that ship dies, those are my orders. If it comes down to more than a show of force, if it is a choice between firing on other humans, or retreat, we will retreat.

"In the event that we retreat, we will proceed immediately to Cimmaron, where I will take complete responsibility for these actions.

"Dismissed."


	3. Retreat

Retreat

"There are three ways is which a ruler can bring

misfortune upon his army;

When ignorant that an army should not advance,

to order an advance, or ignorant that it should not

retire, to order retirement, This is described as

'hobbling the army'."

Sun Tzu, 'The Ancient Art of War'

In stately array, the Battlecruisers of Battlegroup 7 entered Durendal. As the huge ships moved into formation, the Super Dreadnoughts followed by the cruisers and destroyers came through unopposed. Long range sensors had detected drives all over the system, especially around the planet itself. A few, corvettes from the look, were running for the warp point for Lancelot. Whether Durendal submitted or not, things had just gotten that much more difficult.

As the Battlegroup closed, the ships that remained were all running back toward the planet. Runningfox, on the Flag bridge of _Pinotubo_, recorded the opposing forces automatically.

Half a dozen Corvettes, mainly locally made copies of the ancient _New York_ class.

Four frigates, again locally made, antique _Discovery _class.

The Frontier Fleet light Cruiser _Bolide,_ an old _Comet_ class.

The three old BS2s of Durendal Skywatch, headquarters as well of Frontier Fleet / Durendal. Fifty older F1 fighters with a smattering of weapons. They must have stripped every museum on the planet for those.

Two dozen merchantmen, armed with whatever could be installed before the Battlegroup had arrived. Not much, but probably all they could scrape together. Enough to get a few hundred brave fools killed along with the professionals.

The cruiser had been waiting near the warp point, retreating as the first ships arrived. Now, as the Battlegroup approached the planet, Runningfox was wondering. Was the planet itself in open rebellion? Or had these ships just decided that this choke point was more important? He couldn't tell from the formation, since if the system was loyal, they'd have to cover it as well. On the other hand, considering the ships they had to defend the system, a mobile defense would just make it a slower form of suicide.

"Sir, signal from_ Bolide_."

"Delay?"

"About 40 seconds right now."

Runningfox motioned, and a man appeared on his screen. The officer, in what appeared to be an exactly tailored TFN uniform with a brilliant blue cape glared out at him. "I am Claude Duval, Baron De Lancy, Admiral of the fleet of the Free system of Durendal. Your presence in our system is unwelcome, and I am asking just once for you to leave. If you do not, my forces will be thrown at your throat."

"Brave or stupid." Voorhees commented.

"Let's hope he's not stupid, Rutger. If he won't listen to reason, this situation will get out of hand very quickly.

"Comm, send. This is Rear Admiral Runningfox, TFN, commanding Battlegroup 7. I do not know who you are, Baron De Lancy, nor whether you speak for just yourself, or Durendal. In either case, neither you nor your planet have the right to forswear your allegiance to the Federation. Nor does your planet have the right to appoint fleet officers.

"You are in open rebellion against the Federation, in possession of vessels that belong to the TFN, which can be defined as piracy, and are therefore also in violation of the law. If you persist in this, I will be forced to treat you as criminals, and use the force at my command to subdue you.

"Look at the force you stand against. Think before events move beyond our control, and men die. Runningfox out." When communications is limited to light speed, any dialogue can be frustrating. Even with the Battlegroup closing at 7 hundredths of light speed, the delay doesn't shrink that fast. At least the time needed gave everyone a chance to think before they spoke.

As they approached, the spread fabric of the Durendal squadron coalesced backwards, becoming more solid as the ships moved toward the planet. More ominously, there was nothing from the planet. Not even a civilian station.

77 seconds later, De Lancy replied. "Admiral, my orders are clear. If you approach within seven light minutes of the planet, I will be forced to attack." He closed his eyes, and suddenly Runningfox knew that he was visualizing the result. The force under Runningfox's command could smash the Durendal squadron without even slowing down. Hell, maybe without even being touched. De Lancy knew it as well as he did.

But when his eyes opened, they were bright with patriotic fervor. "We may not win, _mon brave_, but we will not die badly if we die facing the enemy of our people!"

Runningfox sighed. Range to the planet?"

"Eighteen light minutes, sir."

"Any communication directly from the planet?"

"No, sir. But the Local secure channels sent alerts to ground forces. They appear to be in rebellion as well."

"Send. Sir, I will not begin this fight. But be assured that I shall finish it if you do attack. The first ship that fires on mine will die, that I promise you.

"However I understand your grievances, and the need you feel for resistance. I am from Dineh myself, and I wish to the great spirit I were there, without this choice. Please understand, I do not wish to attack either you or the planet. If you surrender now, I can promise leniency in your treatment by me. I will not arrest your government and peers. I will not disarm your militia, I will allow all captains of vessels in your system to retain their commands until otherwise ordered by Fleet Central or the Assembly.

"Movement will not be restricted, nor will the rights of your people to peaceful assembly be restricted. Runningfox out."

Seventy seconds passed. De Lancy looked composed, but determined. "Admiral, you are an honorable man. I wish we could have met in time of peace, for I feel you and I would have been grand friends. However, I will meet you in battle on this field, for we can see no other way. The Assembly, the lickspittles of the _Batards_ of the Corporate Worlds will no longer dictate to us! If you are to command here, you must destroy me, and these brave few in space. You must land your murdering marines and take us in our homes on the ground! Even then, we will fight on until we all lie dead, for death is better than slavery! The Assembly will get back either a dead planet, or nothing!" His face grew sad.

"One of my men has found your file, Admiral. In the words of your own people, it is a good day to die."

"Sir, transits from the Cimmaron warp point."

"Identify."

"TFNs _Victorio_ and _Black Kettle_, destroyers_ Burke, Alexander, Knox, Moseby,_ and _Petain. _Cruisers _Ericson, Ogalala, _and _Hunan."_

"Sir, message to Flag from Officer Commanding MLF 8."

"On my screen." The face that appeared was cold and thin as a razor. The accent was pure New Athens.

"This is Commodore Papadakis, commanding Marine Landing Force 8. Additional orders forthcoming."

"Sir, encoded signal being sent, Fleet code 7."

Runningfox felt cold. "Captain Robiton, do we have a listing of codes in use by Frontier fleet?"

Robiton knew what he was being asked. "Yes, sir. Fleet 7 is among them."

Did whoever sent these orders think of that? He thought. Without an additional permutation, something added to the code that Frontier Fleet didn't have, but he _had_ to have, the people he was facing would read it just as surely as he did. Only 11 seconds later, on this parallax.

Or maybe, he felt a chill, Papadakis was acting under orders to force an engagement. There could be no other reason for such blatant stupidity. Whatever that message was, it was meant to so enflame the people of Durendal that no calming voice would put the genie of war back in the bottle.

"Signal all ships to stop in place. Prepare to be attacked. My ROEs remain in effect"

"Sir." The communications officer was ashen. He walked over, and placed the pad directly in Runningfox's hand.

TO; ALL TFN COMMANDS

FROM; CINCTF WITCINSKI

PURSUANT TO, ASSEMBLY BILL 1184, THE TALIAFERRO-VOLSTEAD TREASON ACT, ALL PERSONS AND PLANETS IN OPEN REBELLION HAVE BEEN DECLARED TRAITORS. UNLESS THEY SUBMIT IMMEDIATELY TO ASSEMBLY AUTHORITY, YOU ARE TO SUPPRESS ANY REBELLIOUS FORCES WITH ALL WEAPONS AT YOUR COMMAND.

ONCE IN CONTROL OF THE SYSTEMS, YOU WILL DECLARE MARTIAL LAW, ARREST ALL KNOWN AND SUSPECTED REBEL LEADERS, USE WHATEVER MEANS NECESSARY TO PROVE THEIR GUILT, THEN TRY THEM BEFORE COURTS MARTIAL.

ALL ARRESTS, INTERROGATIONS, TRIALS AND VERDICTS ARE APPROVED WITHOUT NEED FOR RECOURSE TO FEDERATION CIVIL OR CRIMINAL COURTS FOR APPEAL. ALL SENTENCES TO BE CARRIED OUT SUMMARILY.

CINCTMF WITCINSKI

BY DIRECTION; FEDERATION ATTORNEY GENERAL SIMON BRUNNER.

Runningfox closed his eyes. What was it David had said, Judge Lynch and the drumhead? They had arrived right on time. If these had been delivered before they had entered Durendal, nothing he had said would have kept his people together. He could see just where this was heading.

With these orders, the Assembly, and the Corporate world hoped to not only gut the rebellion, but to crush even the thought of rebellion for god alone knew how long. If he followed them, the nuclear fires he had envisioned were not only possible, but a reality merely awaiting his orders.

And thanks to either bungling or criminal intent, the people he faced _knew_ that.

Less than 12 seconds later, it happened. "Sir, targeting systems coming up from _Bolide. _The frigates and Corvettes are moving into attack formations."

So it begins. He could feel the eyes of his staff, of the ratings awaiting his orders. With one word, he could slaughter them all.

He decided. "Communications, to all vessels insystem, message in clear. This is Admiral Runningfox. All ships of Battlegroup 7 are to form on flagship, set course for Cimmaron warp point.

"All previous order issued by me stand. Under no circumstances are you to initiate hostilities. However, you may fire if fired upon.

"To, Commodore Papadakis, Commanding Marine Landing Force 8. Send in clear. You will immediately reverse course, and transit away from Durendal.

"Any attempt to bypass my Battlegroup, to approach Durendal, to open fire on any vessel at present in Durendal system, or to carry out this insanity ordered by the Assembly will be met by lethal force. Message ends."

The fleet turned, moving away.

"Sir, communication from Commodore Papadakis."

"On screen."

The razor faced man was furious." "Admiral-"

"Commodore, you have a choice." Runningfox ruthlessly cut him off. "You will turn away now, or you die. Make your choice."

The approaching formation changed. "To all ships of BG7, in clear. If any ship of MLF 8 attempts to attack this task force, bypass this task Force, or attempts to engage any force in this system, you will respond with all force necessary to contain it. Targeting systems are free when MLF 8 is forty light seconds from our ships."

Marine landing force 8 paused as they met the advancing BG 7, The cruisers in the lead. But those ships turned with alacrity as weapons systems locked on to them from the Super Dreadnoughts.

Ten hour later, the Battlegroup and their captive charges made transit, with Redwing five transits away via Cimmaron.

Cimmaron glowed ahead as Battlegroup 7 approached. Runningfox sent the report of his actions, then turned to Captain Robiton. "Danny, you know what they'll say as well as I do. I place myself under arrest. Please call the Marines."

Robiton stiffened, then looked to the Marine stationed on the Bridge, like the sidearms worn by every senior rating and officer, another holdover from the Theban war. "Sergeant, disarm, and place the Admiral under arrest in his quarters."

He turned back to the viewscreen as Cimmaron loomed closer. "You have your pound of flesh, you bastards. I hope you choke on it."


	4. Courts martial

Courts Martial

"Don't worry about your beard if your head is

about to be taken."

Sun Tzu, 'The Ancient Art of War.'

The officers stood at attention as the Court Martial panel entered. There were nine Admirals, Rear Admirals Stanton, Noguchi, Blankenship, and Walderberg, Vice Admirals Hogan, Rupert, Redmond, and Phelps, and Admiral Pritscowitski, Commander Cimmaron Sector. A normal board would have been only three admirals. But these were not normal times. With the passage of the Treason Act, every admiral in Cimmaron was scrambling to prove their political reliability. Also, such a court martial had never been convened in living memory.

Pritscowitski tapped the ship's bell twice sharply, then again twice sharply, in the manner of centuries of timekeepers aboard naval vessel, and said, "This court martial is now in session. Are the accused officers represented by legal counsel?"

The Judge Advocate General's office Counselor, Lieutenant Commander Grant stood. "Your Honor, the accused command officers of BG 7 are so represented."

"So noted." He lifted the data pad. "This tribunal has been assembled pursuant to the procedures and regulations laid down in the Articles of War and the Manual for Courts Martial at the order of Admiral Mikal Pritscowitski, acting with the special powers given by the Taliaferro-Volstead treason act to consider certain charges and specifications laid against the Captains of Battlegroup 7, list herein appended, the Staff officers of the Commodores and Admiral present, list herein appended, and against Commodore Meryl Blandsley, Commodore Eric Von Wirth, and Rear Admiral Martin Runningfox. The accused officers will stand."

There was a rumble as over fifty men and women stood.

"Gentleman and ladies, you all stand accused before this court upon the following specifications;

"Specification the first, that on or about Thursday, the 18th day of the third month, in the year 2349, while acting as Staff, Captains, Commodores, and Admiral Commanding Battle group 7, you did violate the Twenty-sixth Article of War in that jointly and separately, you all refused lawful orders of the Sky Marshall to subdue rebellion in the Durendal system. The Federation at that time under a state of emergency

"Specification the second, that you did violate the Twenty-third Article of War in that jointly and separately, you quit the Durendal System against specific orders to the contrary. The Federation at that time under a state of emergency

"Specification the third, that you did jointly and separately threaten loyal ships of the Federation with destruction if they attempted to carry out these same orders. The Federation at that time under a state of emergency

"Specification the Fourth, that you did violate the eleventh Article of War in that jointly and separately, your actions did constitute giving Aid and Comfort to the enemies of the Federation. The Federation at that time under a state of emergency

"Specification the fifth, that the actions alleged in the third specification constitutes Conduct Unbecoming of an Officer of the Federation Navy under the Fourth, Fifteenth, and Nineteenth Articles of War.

"Specification the sixth, that the actions alleged in the first, second, and fourth specifications constitute desertion in the face of the enemy as defined under the Fourteenth, Fifteenth, and Nineteenth Articles of War, and as such, an act of High Treason under the Articles of War, and the Constitution of the Terran Federation.

"Officers of Battlegroup 7, you have heard the charges. How do you plead?"

Commander Grant swallowed. "Sir, the officers of BG 7 plead no contest."

The courtroom buzzed with this shocking news. A rear admiral, 2 commodores, their staff officers, and 30 Captains accused of treason refused to contest it?

"Silence!" For a man almost 120 years old, Pritscowitski hadn't lost his quarter-deck voice. He glared at the fifty-one men and women sitting there silently. Then he turned the glare on the JAG officer. "None of these people want to contest treason?"

The young officer looked helplessly at the rows of silent men. One man stood, going to his side, and gently nudged the young man aside.

"If it please the court, I would like to make a statement."

"Sit down, traitor!" Admiral Noguchi roared.

"No, Admiral." Pritscowitski waved his fellow court member back down. "Admiral Runningfox, make your statement."

Runningfox looked at the nine officers impaneled. With the exception of Pritscowitski, a Terran, and Walderberg, from Timor, all were Corporate Worlders. He didn't expect justice, not from this court, or under these circumstances. All he could hope for was vindication when the records became history.

"Gentlemen, I gave the orders that these men followed. I did what I felt was right not only as a member of the fleet, but as a Human being. I did disobey these orders. As for the other defendants, their crime in this court is obeying the orders of their lawful superior.

"In my opinion, the orders I received from the Sky Marshal were unconscionable.

"When I received the orders concerning the Assembly's view of treason, I felt them worse than that, I considered them patently illegal. Therefore, in keeping with my oath and conscience, I refused to obey them.

"At no time did my men or myself commit an act of treason-"

"What!" Noguchi leaped to his feet. His homeworld of Fuji was as rabidly Corporate Worlder as Christophon, Galloway's World, or New Detroit. "Are you saying that disobedience isn't a crime?"

"Sir, there is no legal reason to obey an illegal order."

Noguchi glared at him. "Were you in command of Battlegroup 7?"

"I was."

"And were you ordered into the Durendal system, with instructions to suppress the Rebellion by any means necessary?"

"I was."

"And, on or about 18 March, 2439, did you turn and cowardly refuse to do battle with a vastly inferior force?"

"No, sir."

"Then explain!"

"The force you mention was made up of merchantmen, antique fighters, Corvettes of TFN Customs command, Frigates of TFN Peace Force Command, Commanded by a TFN Frontier Fleet Cruiser, supported by both Durendal Frontier Fleet Base, and Durendal Skywatch."

"Are you saying that you couldn't have beaten this obviously scratch force with- " he looked at the pad before him, "Eight super dreadnoughts, 8 battlecruisers, 4 heavy cruisers, three light cruisers, and ten destroyers?"

Runningfox visualized crushed ships, dying men. "We could have slaughtered them easily, sir."

"Then why didn't you follow your orders?"

"They were our own people, sir."

"They were the enemy!"

"They were human-"

"They were rebel scum!"

"I felt the orders to be illegal, and refused them."

"You did more than that! You threatened Commodore Papadakis and his entire command with destruction when they tried to carry out those orders!"

"Sir, without the support of my units, which I had no intention of giving, Commodore Papadakis would have been seriously hampered in the performance of those orders, assuming his own men didn't mutiny. Also, since I felt the orders to be illegal, I could not in good conscience allow a junior officer to carry them out."

"So you threatened those loyal men with death?"

"Sir, as the court will note, none of the officers of MLF 8 at present stand accused before this court."

"They obeyed under your guns, traitor."

"Once we were out of Durendal, I proceeded back to Cimmaron, where I placed myself under arrest-"

"Lies! You were ordered to surrender yourself, and this time you were under our guns!"

"Sir, with all due respect, except for the twelve BS4s of the Line, all of which would have been hard pressed to support the planet after we had transited beyond their missile range, the entire force in Cimmaron when we arrived was a squadron of heavy cruisers, a squadron of light cruisers, supported by two flotillas of destroyers. I respectfully submit, sir, that if I had been the traitor you think me, I could have dealt with the entire force just as handily as the one you think I should have killed."

"Don't bandy technicalities! I submit, Runningfox, that this war started for you when you disobeyed the orders of you're lawful superiors! We're fighting a war against men that decided where they're loyalties lay, instead of doing what they were told! You lost the war the instant you did that!"

Runningfox looked at the pudgy Fujiian calmly. "Then I have achieved no greater victory."

Pritscowitski rang the court to silence. "Admiral, do you understand that the fleet is under the Taliaferro-Volstead act of December 20th, 2438 as well?"

"I do, sir."

"Do you also understand that your action of 18 March are considered, treasonous under that act, and this court has no choice but to order summary execution for these charges?"

Runningfox looked into those eyes. He'd served with Pritscowitski under Admiral Li during the Arachnid war. He would hate it. But he would obey those orders to the letter. "Yes, sir. I do."

"And do the rest of you understand that?" Pritscowitski asked softly. The men seated behind Runningfox were silent.

"Then you leave us no alternative. It is the duty of this court to pass sentence. Some of you, the commanding officers of Destroyers and cruisers, can at this time plead duress. Do any of you so plead?"

Runningfox turned to his men and women. All but 9 were Fringers, that was a fact. But even the Corporate Worlders and Heart Worlders had obeyed his orders.

None moved.

Pritscowitski looked at the solemn faces. "Then this court is in recess." He tapped the bell, and the court stood, moving in single file through the door behind their table.

"Bloody Nerks." Runningfox looked down the row at David Lillienthal. The junior captain looked disgusted.

"David, shut up."

"What can they do, sir? Execute me?" The others laughed at the bland comment. Runningfox had never been much of a disciplinarian, but his ship, and his Battlegroup had been tight. Lillienthal had been a prophet. When officers in other fleet ships and Battlegroups tried to obey the orders, carnage had ensued. Other Battlegroups had been gutted by mutiny. Some had joined the rebellion, others were destroyed because they were trapped, loyal among rebels, rebels among the loyal. Too many ships were destroyed, too many Fleet officers were dead, killing each other like rabid Rigelians. According to one report, a rebel Cruiser Squadron had nuked The Yard, but that was as yet unconfirmed.

But not among Battlegroup 7. His men had followed him back. Probably to their deaths. Fully 8000 officers and crew from his ships and others had been 'sequestered' because of this damn war. Fringers all. The ships he had brought back were in orbit literally depopulated, over half of each ship's crew had been Fringers. New 'loyal' crews had taken over, working them up to defend Cimmaron. Thanks to the fleet's structure, barely a third were even close to operational.

Admiral Waldeck had grabbed one of the battlecruisers, two of the light cruisers, and all of the destroyers regardless for the Battlegroup that was bound for Novaya Rodina. At last report, they were overdue, believed destroyed.

The door behind the table opened, and the Admirals of the court reentered. Runningfox noticed glares from the officers, with the exception of Pritscowitski and Walderberg.

Once the court was in session, Pritscowitski held up a pad. "It is entered into the court record at this time that the Treason Act has been repealed. While this would, under normal circumstances be a boon for the accused, they should remember that four of the six specifications issued are still capital crimes. This means that all so convicted must wait until the CNO, Sky Marshal, Defense Minister, and Prime Minister rules before the sentence is executed.

"All defendants will stand and face the court at this time." The 51 men and women charged stood.

Pritscowitski took a deep breath. "All Staff officers. On the First Specification, that you did violate the Twenty-sixth Article of War in that jointly and separately, you all refused lawful orders of the Sky Marshall to subdue rebellion in the Durendal system. The Federation at that time under a state of emergency, by majority vote, the court has found you not guilty.

"Of the Second Specification, that you did violate the Twenty-third Article of War in that jointly and separately, you quit the Durendal System against specific orders to the contrary. The Federation at that time under a state of emergency, by majority vote, the court has found you guilty.

"Of the Third Specification, that you did jointly and separately threaten loyal ships of the Federation with destruction if they attempted to carry out these same orders. The Federation at that time under a state of emergency, by majority vote, the court has found you not guilty.

"Of the Fourth Specification, that you did violate the eleventh Article of War in that jointly and separately, your actions did constitute giving Aid and Comfort to the enemies of the Federation. The Federation at that time under a state of emergency, by majority vote, the court has found you guilty.

Of the Fifth Specification, that the actions alleged in the third specification constitutes Conduct Unbecoming of an Officer of the Federation Navy under the Fourth, Fifteenth, and Nineteenth Article of War, by majority vote, the court has found you guilty.

"Of the sixth Specification, that the actions alleged in the first, second, and fourth specifications constitute desertion in the face of the enemy as defined under the Fourteenth, Fifteenth, and Nineteenth Articles of War, and as such, an act of High Treason under the Articles of War, and the Constitution of the Terran Federation, by majority vote, the court has found you not guilty.

"Your sentence is that you be dishonorably discharged from Fleet service, and that you be remanded to custody in the Internment camp on Redwing, there to await the justice that will be meted out when the rebellion is quelled.

"All officers commanding cruisers and destroyers, in this action concerning the first specification, you did violate the Twenty-sixth Article of War in that jointly and separately, you all refused lawful orders of the Sky Marshall to subdue rebellion in the Durendal system. The Federation at that time under a state of emergency, by majority vote, the court has found you guilty.

"Of the Second Specification, that you did violate the Twenty-third Article of War in that jointly and separately, you quit the Durendal System against specific orders to the contrary. The Federation at that time under a state of emergency, by majority vote, the court has found you not guilty.

"Of the third specification, that you did jointly and separately threaten loyal ships of the Federation with destruction if they attempted to carry out these same orders. The Federation at that time under a state of emergency, by majority vote, the court has found you guilty.

"Of the fourth Specification, that you did violate the eleventh Article of War in that jointly and separately, your actions did constitute giving Aid and Comfort to the enemies of the Federation. The Federation at that time under a state of emergency, by majority vote, the court has found you guilty.

"Of the fifth Specification, that the actions alleged in the third specification constitutes Conduct Unbecoming of an Officer of the Federation Navy under the Fourth, Fifteenth, and Nineteenth Article of War. by majority vote, the court has found you guilty in that your actions are considered Conduct Unbecoming of an Officer of the Terran Federation.

"Of the sixth Specification, that the actions alleged in the first, second, and fourth specifications constitute desertion in the face of the enemy as defined under the Fourteenth, Fifteenth, and Nineteenth Articles of War, and as such, an act of High Treason under the Articles of War, and the Constitution of the Terran Federation, by majority vote, the court has found you guilty.

"Your sentences are that you will be placed in the custody of the internment camp on Redwing, there to await review of your sentence of death."

"When the sentence has been approved, you will be taken to a lawful place of execution, where sentence will be carried out."

"All officers commanding Battlecruisers and Super Dreadnoughts, in this action concerning the first specification, that you did violate the Twenty-sixth Article of War in that jointly and separately, you all refused lawful orders of the Sky Marshall to subdue rebellion in the Durendal system. The Federation at that time under a state of emergency, by majority vote, the court has found you not guilty.

"Of the Second Specification , that you did violate the Twenty-third Article of War in that jointly and separately, you quit the Durendal System against specific orders to the contrary, the Federation at that time under a state of emergency, by majority vote, the court has found you guilty.

"Of the third specification, that you did jointly and separately threaten loyal ships of the Federation with destruction if they attempted to carry out these same orders. The Federation at that time under a state of emergency, by majority vote, the court has found you guilty.

"Of the fourth Specification, that you did violate the eleventh Article of War in that jointly and separately, your actions did constitute giving Aid and Comfort to the enemies of the Federation. The Federation at that time under a state of emergency, by majority vote, the court has found you guilty.

"Of the fifth Specification, that the actions alleged in the third specification constitutes Conduct Unbecoming of an Officer of the Federation Navy under the Fourth, Fifteenth, and Nineteenth Article of War, by majority vote, the court has found you guilty.

"Of the sixth Specification, that the actions alleged in the first, second, and fourth specifications constitute desertion in the face of the enemy as defined under the Fourteenth, Fifteenth, and Nineteenth Articles of War, and as such, an act of High Treason under the Articles of War, and the Constitution of the Terran Federation, by majority vote, the court has found you guilty.

"Your sentences are that you will be placed in the custody of the internment camp on Redwing, there to await review of your sentence of death."

"When the sentence has been approved, you will be taken to a lawful place of execution, where that sentence will be carried out.

"Rear Admiral Runningfox, Commodores Von Wirth and Blandsley, in this action concerning the first specification, that you did violate the Twenty-sixth Article of War in that jointly and separately, you all refused lawful orders of the Sky Marshall to subdue rebellion in the Durendal system. The Federation at that time under a state of emergency by majority vote, the court has found you guilty.

"Of the Second Specification , that you did violate the Twenty-third Article of War in that jointly and separately, you quit the Durendal System against specific orders to the contrary. The Federation at that time under a state of emergency, by majority vote, the court has found you guilty.

"Of the third specification, that you did jointly and separately threaten loyal ships of the Federation with destruction if they attempted to carry out these same orders. The Federation at that time under a state of emergency, by majority vote, the court has found you guilty.

Of the fourth Specification, that you did violate the eleventh Article of War in that jointly and separately, your actions did constitute giving Aid and Comfort to the enemies of the Federation. The Federation at that time under a state of emergency, by majority vote, the court has found you guilty.

"Of the fifth Specification, that the actions alleged in the third specification constitutes Conduct Unbecoming of an Officer of the Federation Navy under the Fourth, Fifteenth, and Nineteenth Article of War, by majority vote, the court has found you guilty.

"Of the sixth Specification, that the actions alleged in the first, second, and fourth specifications constitute desertion in the face of the enemy as defined under the Fourteenth, Fifteenth, and Nineteenth Articles of War, and as such, an act of High Treason under the Articles of War, and the Constitution of the Terran Federation, by majority vote, the court has found you guilty.

"Your sentences are that you will be placed in the custody of the internment camp on Redwing, there to await review of your sentence of death."

"When the sentence is approved, you will be taken to a lawful place of execution, where that sentence will be carried out.

"This court stands adjourned."


	5. Intercession

Intercession

"Therefore, a skilled commander seeks victory

from the situation, and does not demand it from

his subordinates"

Sun Tzu, 'The Ancient Art of War.'

Oskar Deiter was tired. Less than a month as Prime Minister, and already he felt as if beaten with a club. His cabinet, a Rube Goldberg contraption of factions was finally moving, if not smoothly, at least in approximately the right direction, even if he had been blindsided by the Sydon-Waldeck expropriation act. He felt like he'd been through that test it was rumored was given to aspiring command officers at the Fleet Academy.

You take some gung-ho young officer new to command school, a lieutenant say.

Fill his head with how important teamwork is.

Then you put him in a simulator, where he's in 'command' of a dozen of the worst bloody-minded individuals you can find. People who will do everything exactly as told. Who will not show a lick of initiative unless ordered to.

People who when so ordered, would then turn around, and find their own way to do anything and everything, and argue about the placement of commas and periods, for godsakes!

Record the destruction of the poor innocent, which usually wouldn't take more than a few days.

For a moment, Deiter wondered if somewhere a group of scientists were avidly recording his demise.

The file on his desk was just one more, what was that old quote from a comedy from the 1970s, what was the name? Oh, yes, The Black Adder. 'The road of my life is strewn with the cowpats of the devil's own satanic herd'.

He read it again. then touched his intercom.

"Heinz, please call Sky Marshal Witcinski, and ask him to come by."

"He's already on the way over, sir. He's bringing over the mothball fleet projections."

"Oh, joy." Deiter set aside the file, and went to the next. He'd finished three more when the Sky Marshal was ushered in.

"Sir, I've-"

"I know, the Mothball fleet projections. Let's table that for a moment. I want to know about this." He pushed the Runningfox file across. Witcinski noted the name, and shrugged.

"Standard court martial brief, sir."

"Since when is 30 Captains, two Commodores, and a Rear Admiral along with the staff officers of three flags being ordered executed from one fleet action standard?" Deiter sighed. Nothing right now could be standard "Why is it on my desk?"

"Because according to Fleet Regulations, and the Federation Supreme Court, the Fleet is not allowed to execute a sentence of death unless the findings of the court are first reviewed by the Admiral commanding the sector, the Sky Marshal, the Defense Minister, and the Prime Minister.

"It is an appeal process similar to what is used in the Federation Criminal courts."

"So this is going to be on my desk twice?"

"Technically, yes, sir."

"And I can assume that since it is on my desk now, that you, Chief of Naval Operations Rutgers, and What is his name? Pritscowitski? All agree that they should be executed?"

Witcinski sighed. Deiter might be that rarest of oxymorons, a good politician, or at least one trying to do what was right. But he didn't know anything about how a military chain of command worked. About how the politicians gave you impossible orders (The damn treason act being a good example) or flooded bases trying to gear up for a war with 'fact finding' missions that were thinly disguised witch hunts. How officers were being forced to react sharply and ruthlessly just to save their own lives and careers. Or, how important it was to back your subordinates.

"Sir, it was pure chance that the Taliaferro-Volstead Act was repealed in time for this. If the sentence had been passed three hours earlier, you wouldn't have even heard about them. They would have been dead. As it is, the fact that they are still alive has caused problems."

"Not surprising." Deiter commented dryly. "You take more than two score men and women, and destroy their careers, primarily in most of their cases, because they obeyed the orders of those we placed over them, then use it as a meterstick to confirm loyalty." Witcinski flushed at the rebuke.

"Sir, even the most rabid Fleet officer isn't as bad as Sydon's goons."

"I know about the witch hunts. I've passed orders that the 'loyalty teams' sent out by the Assembly are to return home, all of them. Any officers under suspicion will be investigated from this point on by ONI without the Gestapo tactics. I've instructed them that you have final say in all dispositions, with the information going through you, not Sydon's inquisitors. All information to be sealed at your discretion. That will ease some of your burden, Sky Marshall." He toyed with the file pad. "Tell me, this Runningfox, is he a good officer?"

"A maverick. Doesn't lean on discipline, but other than that, I would have judged him to be an excellent officer."

Deiter leaned across, taking the file. "Then this will be easy." He snagged the file, and touched the Dictaphone. "Concerning the sentences of death leveled against the officers," he gave the file number, "As of 17 December, 2439, the execution of these men is hearby rescinded. All officers to draw official reprimands, and to be dropped to the bottom of their respective promotion list. The three senior officers, Rear Admiral Runningfox, Commodores Blandsley and Von Wirth, are to be reduced in rank one step, and all others charges, sentences, etc, are rescinded. Fill in the usual claptrap after that, Heinz." He flicked the file across the table into Witcinski's lap.

"Find a post for these men, Sky Marshall. They refused to kill other humans, which make them better men than half of the fleet. Runningfox brought back the only intact Battle Group from the 'suppression mission', or was I the only one that noticed that? That means he's a officer that considered every option, no matter how distasteful Sydon's Goons might consider them.

"According to that file, twenty of those ships were almost completely officered and crewed by Fringers, yet he brought them all back. That means his men respected his orders and followed them without question, even," he pointed at the pad, "to the death.

"I will not order a man executed because he voted his conscience in a crisis. Nor will I allow the execution of men who had a choice between obedience of their direct superior or the Assembly, and chose that man."

He sat. "Now, about the mothball fleets..."


End file.
